Nyssa-Vex
"My whole life has been a lie." Nyssa-Vex is a former member of the Lawmakers Guild and currently works for Jax-Ur. She is Daron-Vex daughter and the youngest of five. Biography Nyssa-Vex is the daughter of Daron-Vex, working alongside him in the Lawmakers Guild. Prior to the series In "Phantom Zone", Nyssa learned that when she was a child, her mother and her had a Skimmer accident on their way to Bokos during a blizzard which caused her mother's life and hers. She had a broken spine, a fractured skull, and countless internal injuries. Her father used the Vara Protocol to transfer her consciousness from her dying original body into a clone body of herself and save her. In "Transformation", Nyssa mentioned to Seg-El that she had a relationship with a female combat instructor in the Military Guild which ended, due to infidelity on her lover's side. Season one [[Pilot|'Pilot']] When Daron-Vex was saved from a terrorist by Seg-El, he rewarded the young man with the chance to be Ranked, join the Science Guild, and bind with Nyssa. Nyssa and Seg visited the Genesis Chamber, where they learned that their child would be called Cor-Vex, he would be best suited to the Lawmakers Guild, and would live 173 cycles. She saw her father's plans as nothing more than a game, knowing that if Seg accepted, Daron-Vex would have succeeded in taming the dreaded House of El. [[House of El|'House of El']] Nyssa has Seg brought to her, taking him to talk to her father about his investiture ceremony. The following day, in an attempt to gain his trust, Nyssa gave Seg his parent's ashes. Later, she walked through the Lawmakers Guild with her father before Seg's ceremony, coming across him. He expressed his displeasure with joining the House of Vex, instead choosing to wear the symbol of the Science Guild, an act approved by the Voice of Rao. [[The Rankless Initiative|'The Rankless Initiative']] Nyssa catch Seg at the Guilds, on his way to talk to Lyta-Zod. She talked to him about his need to lie better if he intended to keep his secrets, and told him of Lyta's promotion to commander of the Sagitari. Afterwards, she was with her father and witnessed the Voice of Rao's anger at the attempt on his life made by Black Zero and his threats against her father if the Rankless initiative was a failure. Later on, Nyssa informs her father on the fiasco of the initiative with only one arrest; Kol-Da, a member of Lyta's Sagitari squad. [[The Word of Rao|'The Word of Rao']] While dressing up for the day, Nyssa is interrupted by Seg-El who arrives to ask for help. After Lyta-Zod's arrest, Seg asked if she could help save Lyta's life, knowing that the House of Vex is prominent in the Lawmakers Guild. Nyssa, knowing why Seg desperately wanted to save Lyta's life, urged him to reveal his feelings towards Lyta. When Seg admitted his secret affair with Lyta, Nyssa promised to do everything she could to save her. to give her a chance. ]] Thereafter, Nyssa went to see Lyta in her detention cell, and told her she was her advocate. Lyta, at first wary of Nyssa because of her father and her link with Seg, did not want anything to do with her. However, Nyssa explained to her that she was her best chance to get out of this trial unscathed, saying that if she did not trust her, she had to trust Seg as he was the one who came to her for help which did convince Lyta and they started to work together. Later that day Nyssa realized that her father, Daron-Vex, falsified evidences against Lyta, and went to ask him why he chose Lyta-Zod as a scapegoat. She reminded him that their plan to overthrown the Voice of Rao was based on the control of the Sagitari which was supposed to happen by gaining Jayna-Zod's trust. She tries to plead for Lyta's freedom, stating that she is not afraid of the Voice of Rao but her father is adamant; the Voice of Rao needs a high ranked military officer to be held responsible for the fiasco to appease the rankless. Realizing that she is hitting a wall with her father, Nyssa decides to go behind her father's back and talk to Jayna-Zod. She offers Jayna an alternative: her loyalty to their plan to overthrow the Voice of Rao in exchange for Lyta's life. Jayna is more than reticent, knowing that the House of Vex and more specifically Daron-Vex are not trustworthy and that agreeing to that deal would dishonor the House of Zod which is know to be the most honorable in Krypton since it began. Nyssa gives her time to think about the worth of that honor if it means she has to sacrifice her only child for it. House of Zod Following her proposal to Jayna, Nyssa tells her father about it. Furious that she risked telling Jayna their plans, he asked her why she would do such a thing and wondered if it was not for Seg-El. Nyssa denies this, claiming that they needed Jayna as she is Primus of the Sagitari. Her father expressed his worries that with what she did, both the Voice of Rao and Jayna could kill them. Nyssa go back to Jayna and try to convince her to agree to the deal she proposed to her. Jayna express her hostility towards her and her house. She adds that she is not a leader and that her house is not worthy to rule Kandor. At Lyta's execution, Nyssa is present. She presses Jayna one last time to stop the execution and she finally complies. Jayna nod to Nyssa and Nyssa nods to her father to let him know that Jayna agrees which prompts him to stop the execution. Later on, Nyssa join her father in Kol-Da's cell. Daron-Vex orders Kol-Da's death, faking a suicide to cover his tracks with the Voice of Rao. She tells him that "you nearly had me fooled" about his feelings for Kol-Da and nevertheless his feelings for her, he still ordered her death by which he responds that she made him do it, a sacrifice had to be made and with Lyta alive, the Voice of Rao still needed a scapegoat. She comes to Lyta after she sent her a message telling Nyssa she needed to speak with her. Lyta ask her how come she is still alive. Nyssa answer by telling her that "Rao works in mysterious ways." Lyta do not buy it and wants to know what happened between her and Jayna and where Seg is. Immediately after Adam Strange comes, cuffed with a Sagitari and Nyssa leave before Lyta can do anything. Civil Wars Nyssa, her father, and Jayna are discussing the details of their coup. They have decided to act during the Ascension ceremony in the Hall of Justice by activating a bomb. This will be a private ceremony which means minimal collateral damage. Jayna is still wary of the fact that the House of Vex has forced her hand into this but is convinced that for the plan to work they will need Dev-Em as the Voice of Rao trusts him. Nyssa is worried where his loyalty lies as the House of Em is known to be a traditional house but Jayna vouches for him. talking to Jayna-Zod of the coup. ]] During a ceremony that pardoned some criminals in honor of the Nova Cycle, Nyssa is there. When an officer signals that there has to be mistake in the release of one of the Black Zero bomb maker, Nyssa intervenes and pressures the release by stating it is "Rao's infinite mercy" and the Voice of Rao that decided the release of this man. She then orders Dev-Em to escort the prisoner safely out the building. Nyssa is nearby when Daron-Vex express his anger to Jayna that pardoning the Black Zero prisoner is raising suspicions. Jayna explain to him that it was only an unfortunate turn of events and that there was nothing they could have done. If they changed assignment at the last minute just before the attack it would have raised suspicion. But Daron-Vex reminds her that they are trying to free a Black Zero operative so they can put the blame on him for the bomb they will detonate but it will only work if no one is looking for the said prisoner. Again, Nyssa is with her father when Dev-Em informs him that the Hall of Justice will be full of people of all ranks and that there will be a lot more of collateral damage than they thought. He appeals to abort the plan but Daron is afraid that backing out now will be more dangerous for them. Dismissing him, Dev-Em turns to Jayna to back him up but Jayna agrees with Daron, saying that they paid too much already. Transformation Nyssa is waiting in her quarters for news about their coup on the Voice of Rao. When she decides to leave with her bag, a Sagitari stops her, stating that she under arrest and that she is no longer allowed to leave her quarters. When she asks who ordered her arrest, he replies "Chief Magistrate Daron-Vex". When her father comes in her quarter to kill her, Nyssa is sitting on her couch listening to the song her mother put when she had trouble sleeping when she was a child. Her father tells her that her courage was something he always admired and that her lack of fear except for failure was what made her his favorite daughter. Then he tell her he tried to protect her but there was no other way before rising his gun and shoots at her. The gunshot goes through her, revealing it was an hologram, when the real Nyssa appears from behind her father and put a knife to his throat, warning that if he shouts for help she will kill him. She sits him on her couch and tells him of her anger and disappointment that he was willing to kill her. She express her sadness stating that "all my life, I watched you betray and destroy everyone around you but I always hold up hope that I was different". Nyssa continues by declaring that she thought that in his own way he loved her. Her father tries to reinstate that she is special and that he does love her. She accuses him of having raised her into being his perfect political ally at the expense of her friendship, morality and own ambitions and to have taught her to use people and discard them when they are no longer needed which she claims is a lesson she learnt very well. Nyssa is about to kill him when she hears noises outside her room. It is Seg. She makes her father grant him access to her room. tries to get answers out of Daron-Vex.]] She lets Seg interrogate him for information on Brainiac and what he is planning for Kandor but he doesn't know anything and claims that he can't help them get out of here. Nyssa wants to finish him right there but Seg insists that he is right. Daron-Vex takes an opportunity to take Nyssa's gun and call for the guards outside her room. Nyssa punches her father on the nose and hides herself when the guards come in while her father goes out of her room. Seg and Nyssa engage in a fight with the guards, each taking one guard and they kill them both. They exit her room by taking the guards uniforms and pretend to be them while other guards go in the room and Nyssa take them out of the building. Later, out in Kandor City, they are taking their uniforms off when Nyssa thanks Seg for risking his life for her even though it was stupid in her opinion which prompts Seg to tell her "you need to lighten up". A patrol passes right next to them then so Nyssa tries to cover them by kissing Seg but they are spotted anyway and run away. When the patrol catches up to them after they end up in a dead end, Nyssa pleads with them to let Seg go as it is her they want. Both Nyssa and Seg smile and when the Sagitari asks them why, Seg answers by telling them that they are about to be punched in the face. Lyta and Jayna come right behind the Sagitari and neutralize them. After they have been rescued, Nyssa find herself with Seg, Lyta-Zod, Jayna-Zod and General Zod. The Zods do not welcome Nyssa with open arms, saying that she is not trustworthy just like her father but Seg pleads her case. Afterwards, they all want to take Brainiac down in different ways. General Zod wants to attack now no matter what, Jayna proposes to go to Kryptonopolis to raise an army with the help of other cities and resources against Brainiac. Nyssa mentions that she and her sisters can help as they have connections and resources that can help them. Seg proposes to raise an army in Kandor by showing the people the true nature of the Voice of Rao (Brainiac) during the Nova Cycle celebration. Everyone agrees. Except that the mission don't go as expected when Brainiac reveals his power to the people who cheer him even more. Savage Night Nyssa is with the rest of the resistance when they learn that Brainiac is using the babies in the Genesis Chamber to power himself up. She is clearly alarmed at the news and for what it means for her son, Cor-Vex. Later, when Lyta and Seg argue over Nyssa's implication in their plan to defeat Brainiac, she states her value by owning the threat of what she represents if they don't let go with them. , and Lyta-Zod. ]] On a skimmer with Lyta and Seg, Nyssa brings up the old times where she'd go to parties of the Artisan Guild on skimmer. Lyta reacts by saying that with everything that happen, the Guilds in Kandor do not matter and adds "Neither do bindings". After they rescue Dev-Em in the Outlands, Nyssa and the others go to the Fortress of Solitude. She express her wonderment at being in that place after all the years her father spent trying to find it. Nyssa and Seg talk about the recent events. Seg tells her about his doubts on what he is doing to save Kandor and she tries to elevate his spirits by reminding him he saved her life and maybe their child, if their plan works. When General Zod contacts Seg to tell him about a deal he made with Black Zero, Nyssa tells Zod she agree to give her father to them in exchange of their help to destroy Brainiac. Still in the Fortress of Solitude with Lyta, Nyssa helps her stabilize Dev-Em long enough for Val-El's projection to sever the links between the Red Guard and Brainiac. Following the success of their plan, Nyssa says goodbye to her father one last time before Black Zero takes him. She explain that she knows that he was trying to survive since its the only thing he ever know throughout his life and for that, she forgives him for trying to kill her. Nyssa confess to Daron her will to be more than the survivor he raised her to be. After she finishes with what she wanted to say to him, she put back his blindfold and says her goodbye with sadness as she walks away. Hope Nyssa is seen talking to a Sagitari about the Voice of Rao and an eventual plan to defeat him. But the Sagitari states that with what's left of the Sagitari, a Primus as a traitor and the council gone, there's nothing he can do to help. Later, Nyssa is there when Seg and Jayna learns that Lyta and Dru-Zod went back to unleash Doomsday to which she comments by saying that she was the one everyone was afraid would betray them. After acquiring Doomsday before the Zods, Nyssa who's with the people of Cythonna, informs Seg that the extraction of Doomsday from his chamber damaged the barrier that neutralizes him. She is later joined by Seg to find a solution before Doomsday wakes up and destroys Kandor but the people of Cythonna find it in their best interests to out Doomsday in Kandor and let it be taken away by Brainiac. Back to the Fortress, Nyssa and Seg do not know what to do after everyone left and everything in peril. Nyssa proposes to Seg that they make a run to Argo City to which Seg assumes means she wants to give up on him to save Krypton and run away. Nyssa replies by saying "I'm not Lyta. I believe in you" and they both look at Superman's cape being erased and Seg tells her that maybe she shouldn't. Later on, Nyssa comes back to inform Seg that Jayna did not give any news. Her and Seg comes to the conclusion that Brainiac is going to use the generator of the dome that protects the city from the ice to bring his ship to Krypton. They set up a plan that requires Black Zero and the Sagitari to protect the generator but both sides are reluctant to work with the other but fortunately Seg and Nyssa both manage to convince them. At a meeting where both Black Zero and Sagitari are united to work together, Nyssa is there. Seg trusts her with the Sunstone and tell her to run with it to the Fortress to shut everything down and after, to go to Argo City. However, when Seg is about to be killed by Brainiac, Nyssa comes behind him and hit him in the back of his head with the Sunstone which apparently disintegrates him. She tells Seg that she did not know it would happen and kisses him. But despite their efforts, they both witness the dome shatter and the arrival of Brainiac on Krypton and run. The Phantom Zone Nyssa with Seg, is trying to go back to the Fortress of Solitude despite the cold and the snow brought down by the destruction of the dome by Brainiac. They are found by Lyta and Dru-Zod in the street of Kandor and they tell them about the arrival of Brainiac. The Zods learn Seg of his grandfather survival in the Phantom Zone. Back to the Fortress, Nyssa and co talks about Zod's betrayal to Val-El and how he double-crossed him to escape the Phantom Zone. They hope that Val-El could have a way to destroy Brainiac. Zod volunteer to go back and get him out of the Phantom Zone but Nyssa express her distrust towards General Zod's intentions. When General Zod comes back with him, Val-El tell them that unfortunately, in all versions of the future he saw, there is no good outcome for Krypton. Everyone has its own plan on how to handle the situation, Seg wants to evacuate the city, Lyta wants to fight Brainiac no matter what and Dru-Zod wants to use Doomsday. Seg decides that no one would go anywhere as he has the control of the only skimmer that can go to the city. Nyssa talks to Lyta and tells her about the people of Cythonna secrets tunnels to the city and use the opportunity to go back to Kandor City and evacuate her son, Cor-Vex from the Genesis Chamber and Kandor. At the Genesis Chamber, Nyssa forces the Oracle to prepare her son for immediate transportation. She encounters Jax-Ur on her way out. Jax-Ur confronts Nyssa about her role in corrupting Kandor. Nyssa tells her that she is ready to face any consequences for her actions but her son, Cor-Vex, has done nothing yet and deserve to be free. Jax-Ur argue that no one is free and choose to reveal to Nyssa the truth about Kandor. She led her back to the Oracle and reveal to her that Nyssa's original body perished with her mother and her father transferred her consciousness into a clone body of herself. Nyssa don't believe her and so, Jax-Ur initiate the Vara protocol and show the clone bodies of the most elite Ranked people of Kandor City. One month after Brainiac banishment to the Phantom Zone, Nyssa is seen by Jax-Ur side, leading her to the Fortress of Solitude where they find Val-El, still trying desperately to free Seg from the Phantom Zone. Personality Nyssa is an ambitious, fearless, manipulative, highly intelligent and cunning woman. Since she was a child, Nyssa only fear was failure and she is ready to do whatever it takes to achieve what she set out to do and is not afraid to go to extreme length. Nyssa's manipulative side was shown when in an attempt to gain Seg-El's trust, she gave him his parent's ashes. Nyssa is also shown to be very quick-witted. She figured out the secret affair between Seg-El and Lyta-Zod. Moreover, Nyssa has shown to be completely devoted to Kandor, as shown in her and her father's plan to overthrow the Voice of Rao and re-establish a golden age and unite Kandor City. Nevertheless, Nyssa has displayed a soft side when Seg came to her to help Lyta, accused of treason and accepted Lyta's case as her advocate. Even though Nyssa as an accomplished lawmaker, could not do anything to set Lyta free as the evidences were made up at the demand of the Voice of Rao, she tried her best to give Lyta-Zod a way out by talking to her father and Jayna-Zod. Nyssa don't believe in the power of the Gods of Krypton. She is alike her father in that way that she believes in her own power and use sometimes the devotion other Kryptonians have for the Voice of Rao to her own advantages. She considers herself as a manipulative instrument that her father mold in his own image and betrayed everything she stood for to get her father's love. Though Nyssa is very strong and brave, she do possess her sense of unworthiness within her. Stubborn and very determined, she is willing to betray anything that means something to her, even herself, to achieve her goals. Trivia * Nyssa is bisexual. * She knows how to fight through a lover in the Military Guild, who taught her how to defend herself. * She is an accomplished lawmaker in the Lawmaker Guild. * Her older sisters lives in Kryptonopolis. * The Original Nyssa-Vex was badly hurt in the skimmer accident where her mother perished and was saved through consciousness fusion with a clone version of herself. Quotes "Such a rush of maternal warmth" "My father only THINKS he was the one who chose you" "Have your secrets Seg, I most certainly have mines" "She's a Zod. Their house is built from honor. Unlike ours." "I refuse to lie down and let the Voice retain his power. I am not afraid of him" "I actually fooled myself into believing that in your way you might actually love me. I gave up everything to please you. I sacrificed my friendships, my morality even my own ambition! You molded me to be your perfect political ally. You taught me how to manipulate people, then discard them when they've outlived their usefulness. I learn that lesson well." "Rao forbid" "And to think you all think I'll be the one to screw you guys over" "I'm being 100% honest I really didn't think this will happen" "her gun at the Oracle You had best hurry up if you value whatever programming has you believing in your own sentience. ORACLE: Congratulations, your request has been fast-tracted. A Medusoid has been dispatched for immediate delivery and pick up. That's more like it." "You think the Genesis Chamber decides who we are, but we can be more, if we choose." "You're lying. My childhood, I remember it. My sisters. I remember us playing, I remember us fighting. JAX-UR: Part of your somatic reconditioning. This can't be real. JAX-UR: I can promise you it is. Because I created it inadvertently. My work was supposed to cure disease, end suffering, extend life. But that wasn't enough for the elite Houses. They wanted immortality. And your father allowed them to manipulate my Codex technology so that when a body was used up, it could be cast away like an empty shell. Its consciousness transferred into a clone. My whole life has been a lie" Gallery Promotional images Season one Nyssa-Vex character portrait.png krypton4.jpg krypton-movie-poster.jpg Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"House of El" *"The Rankless Initiative" *"The Word of Rao" *"House of Zod" *"Civil Wars" *"Transformation" *"Savage Night" *"Hope" *"Phantom Zone" References Category:House of Vex Category:Kryptonians Category:Lawmakers Guild